Temple of Ikov
Details *40 *The ability to defeat a level 84 enemy with ranged. *Level 40 or higher would be useful for access to the Spotted Cape, but the quest can be completed without it. *Level 37 is also useful if you want to have the Protect from Magic prayer active when defeating Lesarkus the Fire Warrior. |items= *A Yew shortbow, Yew longbow, Magic shortbow, Magic longbow, Magic comp bow, or a Dark bow *Something that can slash (a knife is most practical) *20 Limpwurt roots *A light source (Seers' headband will work) *Clothes which reduce weight, such as a Spotted cape, Spottier cape or a pair of Penance Gloves (recommended) *Melee weapon and armour; Prayer potions (not required) |kills= Fire Warrior of Lesarkus (level 84) Several Guardians of Armadyl (level 45) if siding with Lucien or Lucien (level 14) if siding with the Guardians of Armadyl }} Walkthrough .]] To begin the quest, speak to Lucien at the Flying Horse Inn. The Inn is located on the west bank of the River Dougne, toward the north of Ardougne Castle. Lucien will say that he needs a hero to assist him. Tell him you are a hero. He will ask you to obtain the Staff of Armadyl for you. Respond that it "sounds like it would be a laugh". He will warn you that a monster guards the staff, and can only be defeated by a weapon of ice. He will also give you a Pendant of Lucien. Finally, he will ask you to meet him in Varrock once you have found the staff. Crossing a River of Fire Items Needed: Pendant of Lucien, Light Source, Knife/Sword, Spotted/Spottier Cape (recommended) Equip the Pendant of Lucien, and make your way to the Temple of Ikov, to the south-east of the Ranging Guild in Hemenster. Before entering, make sure that your weight is as low as possible (a weight of as much as 4kg may be alright, but ideally it should be at 0kg or less). Once you are ready, climb down the ladder on the north side of the temple's surface platform. Head west along the main corridor (ignoring the gates and the bats) until you arrive at a staircase. Make sure your light source is lit, and go down the stairs. Go to the eastern side of the room and slash the spider web blocking the small room in the north east corner (it may take a few tries). Once the spider web is slashed, take the Boots of Lightness and equip them. Go back up the stairs. Return to the centre of the corridor, and enter the north gate. There you will find level 45 Skeletons. Run north and then west until you come to a bridge, which you must cross. your total weight is more than 0kg the bridge will give way and you will fall into the lava below. You will take up to 200 LP of damage and before washing up near numerous [[Scorpions]. If this occurs, exit via the ladder to the south, head to a bank and unload a few items.] Once across the bridge, enter the room and take the lever lying near the south wall. Obtaining Ice Arrows Items Required: Food, Good Melee Armour (recommended) Cross the bridge again and head back to the corridor. You will be entering an area with a number of level 61 Ice Spiders, and may have to spend some time there, so it may be wise to return to the bank and obtain some armour and food. However, if you go to the bank, make sure you bring the lever and the Pendant of Lucien back with you. Once you are ready, use the lever on the lever bracket on the wall south west of the ladder from the surface. This will unlock the south gate. Enter the gate quickly, or the lever will disappear and you may have to obtain a new lever. The room to the south has 6 chests, which may contain Ice Arrows, the weapon of ice Lucien mentioned. However, the area is crawling with Ice Spiders, which do not show up on the mini-map, and will attack unremittingly while you are searching the chests. It will also be necessary to search the chests multiple times to obtain enough ice arrows. Up to 5 arrows can be found in the chests. If some arrows are found be sure to recheck the chest, more arrows can be present. It is possible to log out and log back in to reset the chests. A high level ranger (50+ ranged) may need only 20-25 arrows; lower levelled rangers may need as many as 40. Fire Warrior Items Required: Bow, Pendant of Lucien, Ice Arrows, Food/Prayer Potions and good Ranged Armour (recommended)20 limpwurt roots to continue on without repeating this step Once you have a good number of arrows, return to the central corridor and enter the north gate. Head north into an alcove where there is a lever on the north wall. Search the lever for traps, then pull it. This opens the gate into the Fire Warrior Chamber, to the west. You must enter this chamber quickly, or the lever and trap will reset themselves. Head to the north side of the room. Turn on Protect from Magic Prayer (if you wish), and open the door. A Fire Warrior of Lesarkus will appear. He is level 84 and, despite his name, attacks with magic. Attack him with the ice arrows. Once you have defeated him you may pass into the next room. Again, don't wait too long, or you will have to defeat the fire warrior again. (After the quest it is possible to summon him again, if you would like, to get a little ranged practice.) I Get by With a Little Help Items Required: 20 unnoted Limpwurt Roots Talk to Winelda, who will ask for 20 limpwurt roots in exchange for transporting you across the lava in your path. Give her the roots, and after a short cut-scene you will be teleported across. Run north, west, and then south, past skeletons and Lesser Demons, until you reach a safe spot where you find a Shiny key. Take the key and then head north and east and enter the compound of the Guardians of Armadyl. It is not necessary to take the shiny key before entering the compound, and not necessary at all if you plan on teleporting out. However, the key can be used in the future to access the Lesser Demons without having to fight the fire warrior again. A Choice Now you must decide if you will side with Lucien or with the Guardians of Armadyl. Currently, the only difference this causes is that by siding with the Guardians you will receive a communiqué from them at some point. Side with Lucien Go to the north-west corner of the compound, and enter the small room. When you attempt to take the staff, the guardians will attempt to stop you (Unless they don't see you take it. A higher thieving level would help). Kill them as needed until you obtain the staff (again this is only necessary if they spot you). Once you have it you may either teleport out, or go back into the passageway, head east, and go up the ladder. You will find yourself in a shed outside McGrubor's Wood. Use the Shiny Key to exit the shed. Ideally by teleporting to Varrock or Edgeville, make your way to the east bank of Edgeville, just outside the Grand Exchange and right below the fairy ring DKR. Enter the house there and deliver the staff to Lucien. Congratulations, Quest Complete! rewards below Side with the Guardians Remove the Pendant of Lucien and talk to one of the Guardians. He/she will be impressed that you have travelled so deep into the temple. State that you are looking for the Staff of Armadyl and that Lucien will reward you for it. The Guardian will splash you with holy water to cleanse you of his influence and warn you that Lucien is a Mahjarrat, who must not get the staff, lest he become too powerful. He/she will then give you the Pendant of Armadyl, so that you can attack and defeat him. You may now either teleport out, or go back into the passageway, head east, and go up the ladder. You will find yourself in a shed outside McGrubor's Wood. Use the Shiny Key to exit the shed. Ideally by teleporting to Varrock make your way to the building across the river from the Edgeville bank, just outside the Grand Exchange wall and right below the fairy ring DKR. Equip the pendant of Armadyl and enter the house there. Now attack Lucien; he is level 14, and has only 1 LP. Congratulations, Quest Complete! Reward * 1 Quest point * 10,500 Ranged experience * 8,000 Fletching experience * Boots of lightness * Pendant of Lucien, giving you access to the front door of the Temple of Ikov (dungeon) * Pendant of Armadyl (If you sided with Armadyl, but you can get one by killing the guardians if you sided with Lucien) * Shiny key for entering the back door of the Temple of Ikov near McGrubor's Wood * Access to Armadyl gravestone * 5 Kudos in the Varrock Museum if you talk to Minas Music Music tracks unlocked: * Chain of Command * Attack5 Trivia *When Lucien says he will "Reappear in the North", this is a reference to all the Mahjarrat heading to The North to perform a ritual discovered during the quest The Tale of the Muspah. *When in the underground room, you can extinguish your light source. This is one of the few places where it will let you do this without a tinderbox. *When you give the 20 limpwurt roots to Windela, she says "Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble." This is an adaptation from Shakespeare's Macbeth: "Double, double, toil and trouble. Fires burn and cauldrons bubble. *When you talk to Winelda with the roots already in your inventory, she won't tell you about the teleport, and you will automatically say that you have the roots. *You can now re-acquire a pendant of Lucien from the NPC inside Lucien's House (the one west of the Grand Exchange) after completing the Temple of Ikov quest, Or from Lucien himself outside of the bar where you start the quest, if you sided with the Guardians a conversation will happen in which the player says "But I thought I killed you?!?" to which Lucien Replies with a laugh and the Player tells him you lost the amulet, and he gives you another one to "Remind you of his powers." , thanks to an update on 9 November 2009. *If you sided with Lucien, you can obtain a pendant of Armadyl by killing Guardians of Armadyl after the quest. *If you try to attack Lucien before the end of the quest, if you side with him, he says "You do not want to attack me. I am your friend." He then waves his hand similar to the Star Wars Jedi mind trick. It then says "You decide not to attack Lucien. He is your friend." *After the quest, if you side with Armadyl, you cannot speak to or attack Lucien in his Edgeville hideout. *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "A mysterious stranger called Lucien hired me to steal the Staff of Armadyl from the Temple of Ikov. I had no idea it was a god weapon!" *Contrary to popular belief, you do not even have to start Temple of Ikov to obtain and equip the Boots of Lightness. nl:Temple of Ikov (quest) De hendel van de 'lever'.png|The lever for the bracket Chest met ice arrows.png|A chest containing ice arrows Gevecht met het monster.png|The fight with the fire warrior, who is having it's hands down De 'lever bracket'.png|The bracket near the ladder Category:Quests